Andai Saja ch2
by Dazai99
Summary: Kurapika dan yang lainnya berlibur ke Pulau Kujira dan Neon juga Ikut. Apakah Neon akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kurapika dan bagaimana reaksinya? [DISCONTINUED]


A/N : hai~ saya balik lagi~ maaf jarang update cerita karena saya sedang sibuk dengan persiapan buat kunjungan Industri dan persiapan buat PKL nanti~

sebelum saya lanjut chapter ke dua saya mau me-reply review dari chapter pertama~

Review from :guest

"seharusnya bikin disclaimer author aslinya dong...

tapi ceritanya lumayan seru kok lanjut yah"

Reply : YES GA DAPET REVIEW PEDES YES! /nangis sujud sujud/ /pls

uhm.. /lemme berdehem/ ide yang bagus~ nanti saya akan men-disclaimer author aslinya..terima kasih atas sarannya dan juga reviewnya~ doumo Guest-san~

baiklah..chapter dua dimulai~

* * *

_**-Andai Saja ch2-**_

cerita asli dibuat oleh author iceblueeyes dan saya sudah dapat izin darinya untuk men-transelate salah satu ff nya

Hunter x Hunter hanya punya Togashi seorang

* * *

Pagi itu Neon sangat terkejut ketika melihat dirinya berada di atas kasur dan kemudian ia melihat Kurapika yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di sofa tetapi ia melihat selimut yang dipakai Kurapika jatuh ke lantai. Ia mendekatinya dan mengambil selimutnya yang terjatuh itu lalu memakaikannya pada Kurapika, tetapi Kurapika mengangkat tangannya dan memegang pinggang Neon kemudian menarik Neon ke pelukannya tetapi Kurapika tetap tertidur. Jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Wajah Neon memerah _'Ia terlihat tampan saat tertidur..'_ Gumamnya. Lalu secara tiba-tiba Kurapika membuka matanya dan Ia kaget ketika melihat Neon berada di atas tubunya.

"N-Neon! Apa yang terjadi?" Tapi belum sempat Neon menjawab,Leorio membuka pintu kamar mereka.

"Guys, Kapalnya sebentar lagi akan-" Ia terkejut ketika melihat mereka berdua berada di sofa dengan posisi yang seperti Itu "A-APA!? APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN ? KALIAN HABIS BERCUMBU ATAU MELAKUKAN HAL YANG LAIN!?"

wajah Kurapika dan Neon memerah. Kurapika melepaskan Neon dari pelukannya . "T-Tentu saja kami tidak melakukan apa-apa dasar mesum!" Kata Kurapika.

"D-Dia benar Leorio. Kami tidak melakukan hal yang jelek. Aku melihat selimut Kurapika terjatuh ke lantai dan aku mengambilnya. Tapi saat aku hendak memakaikan selimut ini pada Kurapika tiba-tiba saja Kurapika menarikku dan memelukku.." Jelas Neon dengan wajah yang masih memerah, dan duduk di samping Kurapika.

"Oh baiklah aku mengerti. Sekarang kalian bersiap-siaplah karena sekitar 30 menit lagi kita akan sampai di Pulau Kujira." Kata Leorio yang kemudian menutup pintu kamar mereka.

"Apakah itu benar? aku memelukmu saat aku masih tertidur?" Kurapika bertanya pada Neon dan Neon mengangguk.

"I-Iya.." Jawab Neon sambil mengingat kejadian tadi. Wajah mereka sangat dekat seperti mereka hendak bersiap-siap untuk berciuman.

"Maaf." kata Kurapika

"Tidak apa-apa Kurapika, lagipula itu ketidaksengajaan." Kata Neon "Ayo kita segera bersiap-siap, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Lanjut Neon. Kurapika hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Setelah 30 menit kemudian Akhirnya kapal itu sampai di Pulau Kujira dan juga mereka membawa barang-barang mereka. Mereka semua turun dari kapal dan mereka sangat kagum dengan pemandangan Pulau Kujira "Oh Wow! ini tempat yang bagus!" Seru Neon sambil melihat ke sekeliling.

"Ayo kita pergi ke rumahku!" Kata Gon.

"Yey! Ayo Kurapika!" Kata Neon,menarik tangan Kurapika, rona merah sedikit terlihat di pipi Kurapika,

"S-Santai saja Neon." Katanya sedangkan Killua,Leorio dan Gon tertawa.

"Mereka terlihat sangat lucu" Kata Killua.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya lagi" Kata Leorio.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Gon dan Bibi Mto menyambut mereka dari depan pintu "Kata Gon kalian bertiga-" Ia terkejut, Ia tak pernah melihat Neon sebelumnya. "Siapa nona muda ini?'

"Bibi Mito Perkenalkan, Dia adalah Neon Nostrade" Gon memperkenalkan Neon pada bibinya itu.

"Yoroshiku" Neon membungkuk sedikit.

"Yoroshiku Neon-san" kata Bibi Mito, tersenyum kearah Neon "Baiklah semua sekarang silahkan masuk ke dalam" Ajak Bibi Mito.

Mereka semua membereskan barang-barang mereka di kamar mereka masing-masing yang sudah di sediakan Bibi Mito sebelumnya. Neon akan sekamar dengan Bibi Mito sedangkan Gon, Kurapika, Killua dan Leorio di kamar yang lainnya. Mereka mengatur barang bawaan mereka dan ketika Neon hendak membuka pintu, Kurapika malah membukanya. "Ha-Hai!" Sapa Neon.

"Hai, Waktunya makan siang!" Kata Kurapika.

"Baiklah." Jawab Neon dan mereka berdua turun dari lantai dua menuju ruang makan.

"jadi Neon," Kata Bibi Mito saat mereka sedang makan. "Apakah kau akan menghabiskan waktu liburanmu disini?"

"Ya, Untuk sementara waktu." Kata Neon, melihat Kurapika. Di sisi lain Kurapika merasa bahwa Neon melihatnya saat ia sedang makan.

"Kapan kau akan pulang?" Tanya Bibi Mito lagi.

"S-setelah menyelesaikan bisnisku dengan seseorang." Jawab Neon.

"Siapa?" Tanya Gon.

"Seseorang yang spesial." Jawab Neon,tersipu-sipu.

Killua menyeringai "Orang yang kau cintai?."

"I-Iya" Katanya, wajahnya semakin memerah.

_'Benar-benar Laki-laki yang beruntung'_ Gumam Kurapika dalam hati.

"Itu bagus Neon. Oh iya, pada hari kamis nanti akan ada acara festival aku harap kau mau menikmati festival itu."

"Benarkah!?" Kata mereka berempat serempak kecuali Kurapika.

"Uh-un..tinggal menunggu hari kamis saja!" kata Bibi Mito. Semuanya sangat bersemangat!.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Neon dan Bibi Mito sudah bangun tidur sedangkan yang lainnya masih tertidur. Setelah mandi dan makan sarapan pagi nya Neon memutuskan untuk membangunkan Kurapika dan mereka berdua akan berkeliling Pulau Kujira. _'Ini pasti akan menyenangkan!' _Pikir Neon,sambil membuka pintu kamar Kurapika dan berjalan menghampirinya _'Ia masih tidur..'_ Neon menghela nafasnya. Neon duduk di tempat tidurnya, membelai poninya. Namun sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padanya seolah-olah ada anak panah yang menancap di hatinya. _'Bisakah aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, tidak sebagai naksir belaka?' _Neon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya _'Tapi jika ku ungkapkan perasaanku mungkin kau akan akan berkata "aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman atau adikku,tidak lebih" betapa kejamnya cinta!'_ Neon membungkuk dan mencium kening Kurapika "Tidur yang nyenyak Kurapika." Bisiknya lembut. Ia merapikan selimut Kurapika yang berantakan itu lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar kurapika. Namun sebenarnya kurapika berpura-pura tidur.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kurapika bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya, memikirkan apa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu ketika Neon masih berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia memegang keningnya _'kenapa Neon bertindak seperti itu? dia seperti bukan Neon yang nakal yang kukenal.' _Pikirnya,ia menghela nafasnya. Ia bangun dan merapikan tempat tidurnya. Ia mencuci mukanya di kamar mandi,mengeringkan nya, lalu ia pergi ke bawah untuk sarapan.

"Dimana Neon?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Ia sedang berkeliling pulau. Katanya dia akan makan siang di luar dan akan kembali lagi ke sini pada saat makan malam nanti." Kata Bibi Mito.

"Bibi Mito. Apakah seseorang bersamanya?" Ia bertanya lagi.

"Tidak. Gon,Killua dan Leorio sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka jadi Neon pergi sendirian." Jawab Bibi Mito.

_'Sialan!'_ Kurapika mengutuk dirinya sendiri. _'Bagaimana kalau ia tersesat!? Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya!? bagaimana kalau-'_

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkannya Kurapika." Kurapika kaget dan melihat kearah Bibi Mito.

"Bagimana kau tahu?" Tanyanya.

"Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahmu. Tenang saja, Ia akan pulang dengan selamat" Kata Bibi Mito. Kurapika mengangguk pelan.

_'Aku harap dia membawa Ponselnya.'_

* * *

Malam itu mereka tetap sabar menunggu Neon. Mereka sudah makan malam. Kurapika duduk di tangga, memegang Ponselnya dan nama Neon tertera pada Layar Ponsel nya. Ia menyentuh gambar telepon berwarna merah untuk membatalkan dan ponselnya kembali ke tampilan awalnya. Ia menghela nafasnya _'Mengapa ia sangat lama? Dimana ia sekarang?' _Batin Kurapika. Tak lama Kemudian Ponsel Kurapika berdering dan nama Neon tertera di layar ponselnya. Ia langsung mengangkat telpon nya "Neon! Kamu dimana sih!?" Tanya Kurapika,emosi.

"A-Apakah kau marah?" Tanya Neon, kaget.

_'Aku tak boleh berbicara dengan keras padanya..'_ Gumam Kurapika "Ma-Maafkan aku, aku hanya khawatir.." Katanya

* * *

To Be Continued


End file.
